Yumi Ishiyama
.]] .]] Yumi Ishiyama is a member of Team Lyoko. She is the "mature" person in the group, and takes care of the younger members, despite some of their greater intelligence. She is one of the Defenders, and one of Princess Aelita's closest friends. Description Yumi is 14 years old, and therefore the oldest member in the group. As stated above, this has made her the mature person of the team, giving her the task of making sure the younger members, like Odd and Jeremie, don't get into trouble. She also is in love with Ulrich, but they are constantly pestered by fanboys and fangirls of their own. Because of her age, she is a member of the ninth grade. Yumi also seems to have a brother-and-sister relationship with Jeremie, who seems to consider her third-in-command (with Aelita being second-in-command, of course). Yumi usually talks to Jeremie about her feelings about Sissi, Ulrich, and the others, as seen in Log Book. Yumi likes wearing black, and all her clothes (and her hair) are that color. She is of Japanese descent, and even did a cultural report in school on her homeland in The Girl of the Dreams, bringing in some tradtitional samurai armor (she calls it "something that has been in my family for centuries". She also sometimes integrates Japanese words into her speech, which only Ulrich and Odd can understand (once in Exploration and again in Vertigo). Yumi is the only student not boarding at Kadic. She lives with her parents and her younger brother, Hiroki, in a house not too far from Kadic, as she walks to and from the school. Yumi's Lyoko attire is modeled after a Japanese geisha. She is the leader of the group in the virtual world, often jumping in to save the day at the last moments. It has been shown she is quite athletic in Lyoko, often leaping high into the "air" before throwing her Tessen Fans, her primary weapons. In Lyoko, she can also use telekenesis to disable her foes, usually be dropping virtual rocks on them. She is easily exhausted by this mode of defense, however. On Earth, it has been shown Yumi is an excellent fighter. It seems she is skilled in various forms of oriental martial arts, including Pencak Silat, which she practices with Ulrich, as she fights her clone bravely in Image Problem, and is quite strong despite her physical build. She is also quite fast in the real world, known to even outrun lasers from military satellites. She is also quite persuasive, as she often convinces teachers to let her go during a XANA attack. Being mature and intelligent, Yumi usually isn't bothered by Sissi's rude comments, and has been known to understand Herb's plight and motives, as seen in The Robots. She doesn't have a strong opinion of the other students, although she has a good relationship with Jim (why is unclear). Yumi is also a good student. Lyoko Powers *'ID Card': Yumi's ID card shows a sakura, the official flower of Japan. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons and Skills': **Tessen Fan - long-range attack fans that cuts through enemies. **Telekinesis - Yumi is telekinetic in Lyoko. *'Vehicle': Overwing Trivia *The word "yumi" is also a type of Japanese longbow. These bows are rather large. Uncoincidentally, Yumi is the tallest member of Team Lyoko. Her full name translates from Japanese as "beauty of the stone mountain" (ishi meaning "stone", yama meaning "mountain"). Voice actress information Mirabelle Kirkland provides the voice of Yumi. She also does the voice of Milly. See also *XANA-Yumi *UlrichxYumi Ishiyama, Yumi